The feelings that are conveyed
by OneEVE
Summary: The war is over and the cool and cold Sasuke is back. What will happen especially with him and Sakura? How will Sakura deal with the cold Sasuke when they are about to build a family?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

** Prologue**

The Fourth Shinobi World War was over. Naruto was able to save everyone from Obito Uchiha and Madara once again and the true piece he was searching for, following the Dream of his late Shisho, seemed finally achieved.

At that evening everyone celebrated no matter which village they were from. It was the evening where all hatred and fights against one another were forgotten. And it was also the last evening all shinobi from every village were together because as soon as the sun rose again every village would go home and return to the lives they had before.

But for now everyone laught together and celebrated Naruto, then he was the hero that protected and saved everyone. It was only Sakura that couldn`t feel completely relieved.

Of course she was happy that the enemy was defeated and she was beyond incredibly proud of Naruto for he was the one who was able to do so. But Sakura couldn`t help but glance every now and then at the group that was sitting far from the rest and secluded itself.

The raven haired boy was sitting with his team he himself had founded to kill his Brother, something he later regretted because he learnt the actual truth behind the whole story, watching Naruto in silence who was now thrown in the air and caught again by some of the shinobis that were especially thankful for their lives.

Then, to Sakuras surprise she noticed how the dark eyes of the Uchiha boy moved from Naruto to her and for a short moment they looked at each other.

Totally flushed and embarrassed that she had been caught watching him she swiftly turned her head and pretended to laugh with everyone else at Naruto who was obviously feeling uncomfortable with the situation he was in now.

It was Naruto then who was the first one to go to his former teammate and talk to him.

Even though Sasuke had helped a big deal with defeating Obito and Madara and without his help Naruto would not have been able to beat him, everyone was eyeing him suspiciously ready to defend themselves if he attacked. Sasuke was still a criminal who kidnapped Bee, attacked the five Kages at the Kage Submit and killed Danzo.

They all knew how powerful and dangerous he was.

"Teme join us already!" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke looked up at him but said nothing "It's thanks to you that everyone is able to laugh now, too"."Shut up. It's not like I did it for them" he said coolly.

"You never change do you?" Naruto asked rhetorically, his mood still hyped up.

Suddenly turning serious he looked at Sasuke "You're returning to Konoha this time right?"

Sasuke tightened his eyes as he returned Narutos stare then turning is head, he peered in the dark forest "...Yeah…"

That was all he needed to know. Grinning so widely that his teeth were showing Naruto laught "But it's still me who's gonna become Hokage!"

* * *

It was already late at night when Sakura decided to take a walk because she couldn't sleep.

When she looked up to the starry sky which enlightened the space, Sakura heard a familiar voice.

"Karin you're annoying! Leave me alone" The voice belonged to Sasuke who was obviously trying to keep Karin at a distance when she like always tried one of her hopeless hitting-on-him attacks.

Embarrassed she tried to talk back in a cool way which clearly failed, "W-What…just so you know I haven't forgiven you yet for trying to kill me!...I would though if you asked…"she added in a small voice.

Untouched by what she had said, he replied not even looking "What do I care! Go away now!" Seeing as her seducing failed and how it would be best not to agitate him any more she decided it would be best to leave and with that she walked away, sulking and hurt by his persistent refusal.

Uncomfortable that she had just seen and heard the whole scene Sakura was hoping that the dark haired boy hadn't seen her or would just ignore her like he always did when they were younger.

Well the pinkette was unfortunate because he had already seen her and was now walking slowly but straight to her.

"Sakura" For a short moment she considered pretending that she didn't hear him and to just walk away but since she knew better than anyone that Sasuke couldn't be fooled so easily she turned to face him "H-Hey…".

The moment she looked at him she stopped breathing. What she saw made her heart stop and it reminded her once again how she felt everyday when they were still a Team.

As Sasuke took his last step towards her and stopped ten feet away from her, the bright moon that was just before covered by a cloud, enlightened the space he was standing on and made his light skin almost look blazing in the dark night.

She could see every inch of him but her attention was glued to his beautiful face.

It was his eyes that were capturing her with his straightforward gaze as he looked directly at her.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" "W-well I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" she replied trying to hide her nervousness.

As he didn't seem to want to say anything back Sakura tried to keep the conversation going because the quiet made her even more uncomfortable "And what about you?"

"The same as you…"Sakura was so surprised she widened her eyes. Honestly she didn't really expect him to answer anything that she may ask him.

Seeing her reaction he smirked a little "What. Did you think I would start an attack at the Hokage and the Konoha Shionobis or something?"

"No of course not." She replied overtaken by his question "You said you were coming back to Konoha didn't you".

But the truth was she wasn't really convinced by his decision at all even though she pretended in front of everyone that everything will be fine because Sasuke finally decided to come back.

Sasuke came a little closer which made Sakuras heart skip a beat. Even though her head screamed at her to be careful her Heart couldn't ignore her attraction she still had for Sasuke.

Leaning so close to her he whispered with a little smile on his lips in her left ear "Did you consider that it was just a lie so you lot would lower your guard and I can take my revenge really easily"

Of course that was what she was frightened of the most but something in her made her calm down and she relaxed her muscles a bit. She had the feeling he was just saying what he knew she was thinking.

Mustering up her courage, Sakuras face had now a serious expression. She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him closer to her. It was now her turn to speak to his ear "If that would be the case I will have to kill you this time for sure!"

She let him go and walked hastily away. She couldn't face him now. She meant what she said but she knew it would just be like before when she tried to kill him and even though she was proud of herself for standing up to him, her heart just would not shut up and she was afraid he might hear it.

* * *

_**That was my Prologue. Sorry it's a little long.**_

_**Hoped you liked it. It was my first time writing a story and that in English too so sorry if it sounded a bit weird or anything.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**One year later **_

It was one year since the forth Shinobi world war and since Naruto and Sasuke defeated Obito and Madara.

Everything was peaceful and Konoha finally finished rebuilding the village again after Pain destroyed it. The people were following their normal lifestyle once again: the shinobi went on missions and the citizens were working in their usual occupation.

The sun was already setting as Sakura walked down the streets in Konoha after a long day of one mission after another and checking some patients at the Hospital. She was now one of the official doctors at Konoha and one of the best at that.

She really loved her job there was nothing more fulfilling than being able to help people who really needed it. But because of it she had a lot of work to do then she was also a Shinobi and still had to go on missions.

Sakura was looking at the sunrays that lighted up the town once more in a yellow, orange color that left the village in a warm and welcoming atmosphere before the sun completely vanished and the night came and swallowed the town in darkness.

She couldn't help but feel excited when she remembered that she would meet Sasuke with Naruto at Ichirakus later for dinner even though it secretly irked her that she felt this way even after all this time.

It was then that she looked at a clock from a restaurant as she passed by and was shocked at how late it already was.

She began to run. She still had to take a shower to get rid of the Hospital smell before meeting her two Teammates.

The thought of Sasuke reminded her of the time where he decided to finally come back to Konoha.

Of course it was not as easy as it sounded.

The Raikage who was especially angered by Sasuke for kidnapping his little Brother and not to forget for losing one of his arms, wasn't as forgiving as the other Kage even if he had helped winning the war.

Even with Naruto pleading on Sasukes behalf and asking him for forgiveness and promising him the Uchiha will never become a criminal again, the Raikage still wanted to take his head.

It was only when Bee stepped in and told him that he himself isn't mad at Sasuke and that Narutos friends were also his friends that he gave in.

He didn't have a choice considering that the raven haired boy did save the world.

But that didn't mean that there was no punishment of course. He was a national criminal.

After a meeting the Kage decided that he would not be allowed to leave his village or take missions that are outside it for a whole year.

Furthermore, he is to be watched at all times for the next 5 years depending on his behavior by at least two strong ninja, preferably by the anbu.

And finally the last condition for his freedom and to have his criminal record revoked was that if he betrayed Konoha again he was to be executed at once without complain.

The last condition was more directed at Naruto though.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at Ichiraku it was already dark outside and Naruto was hectically waving at her "There you are Sakura-chan! You're late and I'm starving! Hurry up!"

"I know I know Naruto and I'm really sorry it's just that today was a really busy day" she answered with a smile.

"Tell me about it while I'm eating come on!" As she reached Naruto she stopped. When she was talking to him she hadn't seen her old Teammate yet and thought he too was late.

But that wasn't the case. He was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall at the restaurant next to the ramen shop and watching Naruto pulling Sakura to come inside "Oy Teme you too! Bring your ass over here!"

Sakura was suddenly really nervous, secretly eyeing him from head to toe. He was wearing his old outfit she had seen him in when they met for the first time after almost three years at Orochimarus Hideout.

Carrying the Uchiha symbol on the back Sasuke joined them and they all sat down.

"Where is Sai?" Sakura asked Naruto who was sitting in the middle. "He has a mission outside the village and won't be back before next week" "I see" she replied, feeling a little relieved he won't be joining them tonight.

He had a talent to point out every time Sakura was feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed and always asked bluntly if that's because of Sasuke who, by the way, happened to stand just beside them almost every time.

Well he always ignored Sais comments in the end and Sakura was really thankful for that.

"Speaking of" Naruto started, turning to Sasuke "You're getting your first outside town mission tomorrow right?"

"Yeah but I don't know what it'll be yet though" he answered.

"Well I bet you're relieved they're finally letting you outside again haha" Naruto started laughing almost choking at a noodle.

Throwing him an evil look Sasuke moved his eyes to the corner on his right side. As if he could see behind him he just muttered "I would feel better if I didn't have any watchdogs on me…"

Sakura pitied him a little bit. Being watched was a really uncomfortable feeling especially for someone like Sasuke who was more of a loner and needed to be alone.

But at the same time she felt relieved because she couldn't watch him all the time and she still feared he would slip through her hands again and disappear if she took her eyes off him for a moment.

Having someone watch him reassured her and she could sleep at night without having nightmares of him betraying Konoha again. She felt guilty for being so selfish and hated herself for it sometimes.

* * *

It was already late at night when they finished eating and wanted to leave.

"Hey Sasuke, could you take Sakura home for me? I'm supposed to meet Iruka and I'm actually late" Naruto asked him.

"What are you talking about? I can go home perfectly fine you know. I'm a Shinobi who knows how to defend myself if something were to happen" Sakura interfered, getting nervous at the thought of Sasuke taking her home.

"We won't discuss this you know" said Naruto in a serious and surprisingly mature way.

Sakura didn't talk back anymore when Naruto was serious he would not give in until he had his way. Trying to convince him would be useless.

She just tried saying "Sasuke-kun will not want to take me home" "It's ok" surprisingly came from the person himself. He already began to walk in the direction of Sakuras house so She gave in getting really nervous now and followed him.

"See you" she called out to Naruto."Yeah you too! And Sasuke good luck with your mission tomorrow!" he added with a huge grin on his face."Humpf" was the only thing that came back. It was ridiculous to think he needed 'luck' for tomorrow.

Sakuras heart was beating so fast she was afraid he might hear it. They didn't really talk while he took her home and she didn't know what to talk about but the silence was making her uncomfortable.

She hadn't really seen so much of Sasuke the past year since she was so busy at the hospital and he didn't really like to meet up. But she noticed that he looked even more handsome than the last time she had seen him.

And apparently she was not the only one who thought so.

Almost every girl and every woman with or without company turned to look at him and blushed as he walked by.

It was astonishing considering he was a nukenin a year ago.

The citizens didn't know about that though. Everything concerning the last Uchiha was kept secret and only the Shinobi knew about it. Not only because the Hokage Tsunade had believed that Naruto would be able to bring Sasuke back one day and didn't see any need in informing them.

Feeling a little angered by their looks, Sakura took a step closer to Sasuke but when he looked at her she already regretted her rash action and blushed, looking hastily in a different direction.

When they reached Sakuras doorstep Sasuke wanted to turn around and leave again but Sakura grabbed his arm out of reflex.

She didn't want to part with him so soon.

Sasuke just looked at her with a puzzled expression waiting for her to say something.

When she couldn't find any reason why he shouldn't leave she let go of his arm "It's nothing. Thank you very much for taking me home Sasuke-kun" she said with a smile.

After observing her and watching her smile, Sasuke turned around again "See you"

These two words left Sakura already with a warm and happy feeling in her heart.

* * *

**That was my chapter 1.**

**Hope you liked it. Again, sorry for any mistakes or weird expressions.**

**I'm trying not to make the story too long since it's only supposed to show what happens to them in the end **


	3. Chapter 3

_** Chapter 2**_

_The next day_

When the next morning came Sakura was called to the Hokage office so when she knocked on the door to come in she was surprised to see two other people beside Tsunade and Shizune.

One was her former Sensei Kakashi and the other one her former Teammate Sasuke Uchiha.

As he looked at her, her heart started beating faster almost skipping a beat.

"Ah good you're here Sakura. You and Kakashi will accompany Sasuke on his first mission" began the Hokage to explain.

"I'm going to explain now what you are supposed to do so listen carefully…" Even though Tsunade said that Sakura couldn't help but glance at Sasuke from the side. She felt happy that she was she one who was able to go on a mission with him.

"…that's why there might be a surprise attack coming from the mountain side tonight. So I want you three to go there and check the situation. If you need help, call for back up. But I doubt you will!" she added, looking proudly at the Team she chose.

That was all Sakura had heard.

"Good you start now. Prepare everything you need to stay outside for a cold night"

And with that the three left her office.

* * *

It was already in the afternoon when they arrived at the mountains.

"We should search for a place to stay tonight" Kakashi suggested and Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

It will be the first time in a long while since Sakura had stayed a night together with Sasuke.

But it was that moment where her senses became as keen as a razor.

The bushes nearby began to rustle and many black flashes jumped out. They wore masks which made it impossible to see their faces but Sakura could feel their intent to kill them.

These were the guys Tsunade talked about.

As fast as she could she counted them. 1, 2, 3… it was 3 against 30 she counted.

But it was them who had the upper hand.

Sasuke and Kakashi had already started attacking them as Sakura watched the raven haired boy in amazement. He fought with such grace and precession it automatically attracted her.

"Sakura it is not the time to just stand there and drool over Sasuke-kun! Shanarooo!" screamed her Inner self at the pinkettte. She flinched and then shook her head.

Inner Sakura was right, this was a chance to fight alongside him and to show how good she became even after the forth Shinobi world war.

So she jumped in and started fighting to. The enemy wasn't really that strong so when she let her guard down for a second, one of them saw his chance and attacked her.

Luckily Sasuke jumped in between and cut him before he could reach her.

"Sasuke-kun, thank yo-" she began but was cut off, "Sakura stop dreaming and don't stand in my way" he scolded her coldly.

That wasn't what she had wanted. She wanted him to look at her and not see something bothersome but nevertheless she did it again.

Why did she always mess up like that?

And if things couldn't get worse, there was already the next ninja that sprung at her from behind, seizing his chance to kill one off.

To shocked to move, she squinted her eyes.

When she opened them again she saw Sasuke standing in front of her. He had already killed the enemy.

He turned around and glared at her "What the hell are you doing? If you're being useless do it somewhere where you're not standing in the way!"

With that he went to beat the last few ones that Kakashi did not already kill.

* * *

The sun was already setting when they finished every last one of them.

"We should really look for a rest place in case there are more of them coming later" suggested Kakashi and the other two agreed.

When they finally found a cave that was big enough, they decided to stay there and putted their gear down.

As the sun disappeared and it got darker and darker, it also got colder with time.

No wonder they were in the mountains after all.

They decided to get wood to burn so when the exhausted Sakura wanted to stand up to help search for some, Sasuke stood in her way. "You stay here" were his words. Cold and emotionless.

Sakura didn't like the way things were going. "I'm coming too" she insisted.

"No you won't", "Yes I will", "Kakashi and I are enough", Sakura did not want to give up "I can help!" "SAKURA you're annoying!" he was getting really agitated.

Sakura stopped, to hear these words again even after all the time, hurt more than anything.

It felt like he just stabbed her heart and pulled the dagger out again.

"I see" she pressed the words out of her mouth, trying to hold the Tears back that were coming up.

As she noticed that it didn't help she turned away and walked deeper in the cave.

Under no circumstances did she want Sasuke to see her Tears.

Looking a bit confused on her suddenly giving up, Sasuke turned to the man who had just stood there and watch them bicker.

"Let's go" Sasuke said in a calm voice now. "If you're ok with me" he said in an amusing tone. Sasuke just ignored him.

As they were searching for firewood Kakashi started talking.

"You know, you could let her off the hook", "I don't know what you mean" he replied not even looking at his former Sensei.

"I mean Sakura. She was just trying to help. She was probably just feeling nervous because she wanted your first outside mission to go well", "Why would she, that's ridiculous?!" Sasuke responded.

"You really don't know?" At that question Sasuke stopped and looked up before he said anything back "It's none of your business. Leave me alone".

Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

* * *

When they got back Sakura was sitting in the corner not saying anything. She had pulled her legs closer to herself und leaned her head on them.

"Sakura you're catching a cold if you sit there like that without a blanket-" started Kakashi but was cut off as suddenly a hawk flew right in the cave and landed on his shoulder.

He took the letter out the Bird was wearing and read it. "What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Tsunade wants me to come back now since there seems something suddenly came up and I am supposed to go on another mission that is if the situation allows me to" he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well I don't mind. I don't need you." Sasuke answered. "Haha how loving of you" laughed Kakashi before he got serious and walked over to Sakura who was still sitting there saying nothing.

He leaned closer to her so only she could hear him "Is it ok?"

Sakura just nodded. Though it wasn't really she couldn't stand in the way of another mission. She had already messed up enough.

Kakashi accepted her reply and patted her head before he went out to go.

As he walked by Sasuke he stopped. "You know, I remember you telling me that you wanted to rebuild your clan again and that you wanted your family back. You may not be able to get them back but that doesn't mean you can't have a family. Just not in the position as a son" he smirked under his mask "Try love instead of revenge and hatred"

And with these words he had vanished in the darkness leaving behind a confused Sasuke who had no idea what Kakashi had wanted to say.

* * *

_ Sasukes POV_

Sasuke had started the fire with one of his fireballs and sat down.

It was now really dark outside and the fire was the only source of light.

He looked at Sakura. She was still sitting in the dark corner far away from the fire as possible.

It irritated him that she wasn't saying anything and was just sulking all by herself. She had always been so lively when he saw her in Town.

But why was she sulking anyway? She had no reason to at all. But then Sasuke remembered Kakashis words.

Had it been because he told her she were in the way?

Well he was right he thought to himself getting a little angry, she could have been killed because she hadn't paid any attention and it wasn't easy to protect her while fighting.

He wasn't used to it anymore since a long time ago.

When he was with Hebi it didn't matter what happened to them, he only thought about revenge.

But it was different now. Sakura was different.

And he also didn't want her to help with the Firewood because she looked exhausted but somehow she felt offended by it for no reason.

As he watched her, he noticed her shivering. That's because she was sitting so far away from the fire he complained in his head.

"Come here" the words that came out of his mouth were as cold as she felt although he didn't really want to intimidate her he just didn't want her to catch a cold.

Surprisingly she listened. It was probably because the cold wind got the better of her.

"Where's your blanket?" he asked her now in a softer voice. "I forgot it at home" she muttered in a small voice.

She really was annoying him, how could she forget it? She was really troublesome.

Sasuke stood up, took his blanket and walked over to her.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed as he took her and wrapped her inside the blanket.

"Stay that way" he told her and sat back down at his place.

He had closed his eyes for a short moment when he heard something and opened them again to see what she was doing.

It was now her turn to come over to him, she sat beside him and to his surprise leaned against his shoulder "This way you won't be as cold" she said and closed her eyes, clearly afraid of rejection.

But not today anymore so he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her even closer, he too closing his eyes "…Yeah…"

And she was right it was getting a little warmer but he decided it was because Sakura was blushing really hard now.

* * *

**That was my second chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Don't worry I was gonna do Sasuke POV anyway, it just had to be at the right place and it won't be the last time **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

When Sakura woke up the next morning she felt that she had never slept that good before. Of course she had trouble sleeping at first because her heart was really jumping around inside her but once she was asleep she felt so happy and relieved.

She noticed that her head wasn't resting on Sasukes shoulder anymore and an alarming and worryingly feeling crept in her subconscious.

In a flash Sakura opened her eyes to look for her missing Teammate.

He wasn't anywhere in the cave.

In a hurry Sakura went out of the cave and stopped abruptly, letting out a sigh of relief.

There he was, standing with his back to her and looking at the Hawk that sat on his arm.

When he noticed her, he turned his head a little so his eye caught her sight "You're awake" he stated.

"Y-Yeah, you too" she replied a little out of it. She had come to the wrong conclusion to quickly.

"That is…" she continued pointing at the bird "Ah Konoha sent it. They found the perpetrator who was behind the ninjas that were supposed to infiltrate Konoha and attack from the inside", "I see" he turned to her now fully "We can go home now. Our mission is finished"

"Yes" and they began to pack up their stuff. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

She had wanted to spent a little more time with him before they had to go live there normal lifestyles again. She was sure that when they got back and she started working at the Hospital again, they wouldn't get to see each other so often anymore especially since he was now allowed to go on outside missions again and he definitely will since he is one of the strongest Shinobis of Konohagakure.

* * *

When they got back Naruto came already running towards them and waved with a big grin "Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke! How was your first mission? Did you make any mistakes? haha"

"Shut up" Sasuke replied in a cool way.

But he still continued turning to Sakura now "He didn't do anything to you right?" he asked in a jokingly way mostly just to annoy the raven haired Uchiha but when Sakura blushed, his eyes widened "W-wait he didn't…" "I didn't do anything dobe now shut up!" the Uchiha said a little louder and with more dominance.

But in that moment Sakura had already sent Naruto flying with one of her punches "Of Course not! Stupid Naruto!" she shouted at him embarrassed because she pictured her sleeping in Sasukes arm again and became red like a tomato.

"Hey lets go to Ichiraku to celebrate Sasukes first successful Mission" said Naruto as he finally recovered and his Nose stopped bleeding. "Well I don't mind" said Sakura glancing at Sasuke to see his reaction.

"Do it without me" were his words but since Naruto could be really persistent if he wanted something and Sasuke knew that better than anyone, he agreed in the end and went along with them.

But as they were walking down the streets Sakura saw her parents running towards them and asked what was wrong.

They were really churned and confused as her Mother finally founded her words "It's terrible Sakura! Last night there was a fire at our neighbors and it spread to our house and it completely burnt down. Your Father and I are okay though. I'm just so happy that you weren't there and are ok." She didn't stop talking. It all came out at her at once.

Sakura could just stand there trying to comprehend what her Mother had just told her as Sasuke and Naruto looked at her for some reaction.

"Where are we going to stay?" was her first question after taking everything in and considering what was important for now.

"Well your Father and I are going to stay at your aunts for a while but you know how small it is there. We hoped you could stay at Inos?" answered her Mother hopefully.

"But Ino is on a mission in the land of sand" Sakura panicked slightly.

Where was she going to stay?

"That's no problem. You can stay with me Sakura-chan!" offered Naruto.

Sakuras Father did not look pleased at all to let his daughter stay with a boy but Sakuras Mother was relieved that there was a place she could go to.

"No way!" it was Sakura who refused.

"Thank you for your offer Naruto but your place is a mess and dirty." she would never stay there.

"It's not that terrible." Naruto defended but blushed a little.

Sakura absolutely under no circumstances wanted to stay there so she looked for help. Her view stopped at Sasuke and widening her eyes she looked pleadingly up to him.

For a short moment she could have sworn he made a face like "Urgh" but then took a deep breath "You can stay at my house. I have enough room" he gave in.

Sakura could have jumped at him and kissed him because she felt so relieved but she controlled her feelings realizing she would now stay and live together with Sasuke Uchiha.

She was secretly so exited she could barely hide it.

"Well then everything worked out somehow" her mother interrupted her daydreaming "I already have your bag with your clothes and everything you need. These were the only things I could save from the fire"

"That's okay, I'm just happy you two are safe" and with that they parted.

"Well that sucks. I think it's better if we delay our celebration to some other time" Naruto suggested looking at Sakura.

"Yes thank you Naruto", "Well see you later. I'll come to check on you" he said slightly hinting his concern about Sakura staying at Sasukes.

* * *

When they arrived at Sasukes house it was already in the afternoon. They didn't talk much on the way and Sakura was already feeling uncomfortable.

She had not wanted to somehow restrict Sasuke in any way by her living with him.

His house looked a lot like the old Uchiha compound and was build after his old home.

On the wall that surrounded the house was the Uchiha symbol showing the dignity that name still held.

The inside was the same. There was a lot of space and everything looked tidy and clean.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a while" Sakura said when they were inside and he showed her the bedroom.

He just shrugged his shoulder to answer her.

Looking at the bedroom and seeing the broad bed Sakura got really nervous. Were they going to sleep together in there?

Almost as if he read her mind, a thought Sakura found really disturbing, he monotonously said "I'm sleeping on the couch"

"No way" came out of her in disbelieve before she even thought about it " There's no way I'm taking the bed in your own house and letting you sleep on the couch! I'm taking the sofa"

Sasuke looked silently at her serious face and considered a bit "I'm not letting you stay on the couch" he decided irrevocable.

Sakura was ready to talk back but Sasuke told her with his eyes to be quite "If you don't want me to sleep on the couch either then I'll sleep on the bed"

The pinkette wanted to ask where she would sleep then but his stare directly in her green eyes made it clear for her.

He meant they would share the bed.

Her eyes widened and her heart started beating so fast she thought it would explode.

Sasuke looked at her waiting for her answer so she had to say something. Mustering up her courage she said in a hart voice "Fine. I don't mind. The bed is big enough anyway"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little at her. She was so obvious.

* * *

It was already dark outside when Sakura was ready to go to bed.

She kind of wanted to delay her going to bed because she knew how uncomfortable it was going to be.

She decided to make hot chocolate before going to bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

While making it she noticed there was a light on in the living room.

As Sakura went inside to turn the light out, she saw Sasuke on the couch cleaning his weapons.

"O-oh sorry I didn't know you where in here. I thought you were already-"she said, pointing above to the bedroom "It's okay" he replied, still cleaning a Kunai.

"You're not sleeping?" he asked, catching the Kunoichi by surprise "Ah, no I couldn't so I decided to make hot chocolate. You want some?" she added ready to go back in the kitchen to make some."No need" he answered not even looking up.

Cautiously, afraid he might not want it, she sat slowly beside him.

Taking a sip of her self-made chocolate, she watched him.

"Do you do this every night?" Sakura tried to break the silence.

"Kind of" and the tone in his voice made it silent again.

Not giving up Sakura continued "You have a beautiful house"

No Answer. Looking around she got a really sad feeling though.

It didn't seem like someone was living here. It felt like the home-feeling was missing.

Thinking that Sasuke who had already lost his clan, his parents and his Brother lived here all alone by himself made it almost unbearable to keep her Tears back.

Noticing her change in mood and her slight sniffling, Sasuke looked up and paused with the cleaning "What's wrong?"

He couldn't understand this girl. She changed her mood from one second to another without a reason he could follow. He thought this was also a moment like that and it would pass by quickly.

He did not expect her answer and it caught him off guard.

"Sasuke don't you feel lonely living in this house?" was her answer as she looked at him with adorable eyes that seemed to shine because they were wet from her Tears.

She looked so cute in that moment that it touched his Heart.

And it felt as if it would break apart.

* * *

_**That was chapter number 3. Hope you liked it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Sasuke don't you feel lonely living in this house?"_

When Sakura asked that and looked at him with eyes, wet from her tears, Sasuke felt for the first time since his Brothers Goodbye something moving in his heart.

It was not that kind of feeling he knew too good. It wasn't hatred or anger nor was it despair or sadness.

He couldn't tell what he was feeling but it seemed like it was going to break his heart which was supposed to have already dried up.

But this emotion felt nostalgic, he had felt like that once before in his life when his parents and Itachi were still alive and they were a family. He subconsciously thought back to the time when he was still a little boy and didn't know yet of the darkness the future had held for him.

Suddenly he knew were the pain from his heart that felt like it would tear apart came from.

As he thought about his only happy memories, it also brought back the sadness of losing his beloved family.

So surprised at this new development he hadn't noticed when he had put his hand on Sakuras cheek and how long he had held the blushed face of the pinkette.

But it still wasn't enough.

Instinctively he pulled her face closer to his. Closer and closer.

He had parted his lips already, matching Sakuras while he stared in her shiny green eyes that had she had squinted.

But before his lips touched hers, he pulled away.

Just what was he doing?

Why was he about to kiss her?

"S-sasuke-kun?" came from Sakura who was now more red than pink, wondering what made him stop. Actually she was more surprised about what he was about to do a minute ago.

Shit, what should he do or say now?

Then he decided. "It's late. We should go to sleep" he said monotonously.

Sakura was a little disappointed and felt a little dumb just being left there after he gave her such hope.

But nonetheless she followed him upstairs.

They didn't talk much that night anymore.

And Sakura lay there awake with a crazy beating heart that didn't seem to want to calm down while the bed was illuminated from the moonlight that shone through the big window that was even bigger than a door.

* * *

When the next morning finally came and Sakura wanted to take a shower, she got the next big surprise in her life.

There was already someone who had gone to wash himself and was now standing there with only a towel wrapped around is lower part of his body.

Before Sakura screamed she got to take a good look at his beautiful torso decorated with many strong muscles.

"You didn't need to scream that loud" said Sasuke as he walked in the kitchen, now wearing his normal outfit again and looking at what Sakura had made for Breakfast.

She had insisted to make the meals for them. The least thing she could do for staying at his house and it was no use for Sasuke to resist so he gave in and let her have her way.

Sakura blushed slightly "Sorry" Was she ever going to get used to this?

* * *

That was now five weeks ago.

They had their normal daily lifestyles again. Sakura did her things in the House and Sasuke did his. Though she always made Breakfast for him he often was out on missions so they didn't really spent much time together.

The nights he was home they did spent in the same bed but something like on the first day never happened again.

Sakura was a little disappointed. She had hoped they could finally become a little closer Sakura thought to herself on the way home from the hospital.

The sun was already setting as a long hard day full of work had once again finished and the exhausted pinkette was glad to be able to go home.

But she won't be able to stay at Sasukes much longer. Today her mother had come to her workplace to inform her that their house was as good as renovated and they soon could move in there again.

Her days with him were numbered. Of course they would still see each other maybe even go on missions together but she knew it won't be the same. And she will miss that.

* * *

When she came home she was surprised to see Sasuke there to. He usually came later than her.

She felt down, she had hoped she could use that as a reason to avoid telling him though she knew she had to eventually.

"Your home" she noticed. "Yeah Tsunade wants me to go on a mission tomorrow morning and wants me to be fit for it and rest today. Totally ridiculous if you ask me" he answered in an annoyed way.

"How long will it take?" Sakura asked, having a bad premonition. And if she had already known it he stated "don't know exactly but it going to be a while"

She won't have a chance to spend any more time together in this house.

"Ah you know," she started, feeling like she would cry any moment but she had to tell him now, "the house is going to be finished soon so I'll be leaving here shortly. I'm sorry for intruding on you so long till then but you'll soon get to have your house for yourself again"

And instead of crying she chose to smile. And it was so beautiful and genuine but it wasn't felt from the heart. In the inside she started to cry.

It is okay, it will be just like before, no big deal she tried to console herself.

* * *

As Sakura told him she would go back home again, truthfully, he was surprised.

Sasuke got so used to her presence that it felt like the most normal thing in the world that she would be there when he came home to welcome him home or to wish him a good trip for when he left.

Now it felt like something was ripped out of his heart. He didn't want her to leave.

She had filled the house with so much life and everything seemed to be much brighter than it could ever have been.

He absolutely didn't want her to leave him but why was she smiling and looking so sad at the same time.

* * *

"Well I'm going to make dinner then" she said as she walked past him to go to the kitchen.

She did not reach it. So fast she didn't realize what was happening, Sasuke had grabbed her arm, turned her around so swiftly she would have lost balance if she didn't fall right into Sasukes arms.

This time his lips found their way to hers. It was like cold and warm melting into one.

Sakura had let herself go and closed her eyes as she was kissed by Sasuke. She couldn't feel happier.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't get enough. Her lips were so soft and warm just feeling them wasn't enough.

He became addicted to them. As he pulled her body even closer to his and caressing her face with his other hand, he parted his lips and pressed them even closer to hers.

But he was still not satisfied. Sakura noticed something warm inside her mouth as he put his tongue in. Playfully she responded, holding him at the back of his head, clinging to him afraid he might suddenly pull back.

But that wasn't the case. Sasuke continued to kiss her more and more not even breathing in between. While kissing he had began to walk forward causing Sakura to almost fall if she didn't cling to him and he held her safe in his one arm that was around her hip.

He stopped walking as he reached the wall of the living room. He could lean Sakura against it without being afraid she would collapse.

He had once again reached inside her mouth with his tongue when he felt two skinny hands holding him back at his shoulders.

"W-Wait Sasuke-kun, J-just a moment, I need to breathe" Sakura barely got out so out of breath was she.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little. She was so cute looking so flushed and out of breath because of him. But he didn't stop.

He kissed her once more for a long time, feeling her sucking at his lips for air before he let her get a breath, continuing to kiss her on her neck, following her jaw line and finally finding a place to place his lips at her collarbone.

When she got enough air, she pulled him to her lips again continuing where they had left off.

Meanwhile one of Sasukes hand has found his way to her leg, pulling it up.

Sakura responded to him, wrapping her leg around his ass.

They were still not close enough.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura mumbled in between, closing her arm around his neck and kissing him again.

She lifted her second leg and was now completely clinging to him.

Holding her, one hand on her back, the other one from below, he carried her up the stairs and in the bedroom.

He stopped kissing her for a short moment to lay her softly on the bed while looking in her big, beautiful and amazing green eyes.

She let him go so he could take his shirt off.

As she admired his beautiful, strong naked torso she couldn't help but feel it. She had always wanted to touch him and now she finally could. She felt so happy that tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Sasukes big hands wished them away, leaning down to her he asked with a voice so sweet and loving like she had never heard before "What's wrong?"

Feeling so fulfilled she smiled so brightly and wonderful and she really meant it this time.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she answered and wrapped her hands around his head again, pulling him closer to her.

"I just love you"

Sasuke felt so warm inside him when he heard her words he couldn't respond. He just began to kiss her again, losing his hands in her hair and pulling her closer to him.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

When Sakura woke up the next morning she was alone.

Covering her naked body with the blanket, she sat up.

Sakura already knew she would be alone when she woke up so she decided to not let it get to her and got dressed. It wasn't surprising that she was alone, Sasuke had to leave early for a mission. The only depressing thing for her was that she wouldn't get to see him for a longer time as his mission will take a long time and she would soon return to her own house again.

But still, Sakura regretted nothing. It had been the best night in her life.

Still embarrassed and smiling brightly to herself she went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She abruptly stopped as she saw that it had already been made.

As she sat down and ate, she was filled with warmth inside. It was the first time Sasuke had made something for her and it tasted better than anything could ever have.

The pinkette could not stop smiling all day and was soon noticed by her blonde friend.

"What are you so happy about? " Ino asked when they walked together to the Hospital.

"Nothing! " Sakura hummed.

Of course Ino didn't believe her. She had never been this happy especially when Sasuke was out of town. „You changed" Ino noticed, observing her best friend and rival.

"R-really? haha. Didn't notice" Sakura tried to evade. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Ino glaring at her. She was afraid she would find something out.

Even though the blonde didn't believe a word Sakura said, she left it at that.

She would find out sooner or later anyway.

* * *

_Sasuke POV_

Sasuke was already on his way to the land of stone for his mission.

He was accompanied by his former Teammate Naruto and two other Chunin.

Surprisingly he didn't feel annoyed like usual in the presence of the loud blonde boy.

A fact, that was noticed by the boy who saved the shinobi of the Shinobi Alliance.

„Hey Teme! What's up with you today? You seem to be in higher Spirits than usual " he asked but Sasuke wouldn't sink so low as to talk about his feelings with Naruto „You're having Illusions!" he answered in a cold way.

But he didn't actually mind him asking, he just wouldn't answer.

They were already away for hours so they decided to finally rest.

As they all sat down around the fire they had just lit, Sasukes thoughts got lost in the bright light from the fire.

The warmth reminded him of last night and he replayed the scene in his head again.

His face didn't show his thoughts at all and Naruto was sitting there looking at him and wondering what the raven haired boy was thinking about.

Sasuke had never felt like that in his life before and didn't know what to do or what happened next.

But he didn't hate it. It felt as if he wasn't alone anymore and everything around him became brighter and more colorful.

The darkness he was once in had vanished. You could even say he felt a little happy even though Sasuke would never admit it.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Sakura was on her way to the Hospital when she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach.

She was feeling sick. She stopped on the middle of the road. She couldn't walk another step and kneeled down, holding her stomach.

The People stopped to look at her mumbling what could be wrong with her and asking if she needed any help. She couldn't talk.

If she talked now there was a good chance she would throw up even though she desperately tried to hold it in. She didn't like that she became the center of attention when she felt so sick.

Sakura suddenly felt two strong arms picking her up and carrying her away from everyone's view.

She slowly looked up and saw someone she was really glad to see.

"You okay?" he asked slightly concerned. "Yes, thank you. You helped me a lot. I just suddenly felt so sick." Sakura answered relieved, already feeling a bit better.

"I better bring you home to rest. No Hospital work for you today and don't worry I'll inform Tsunade" he added as he saw Sakura opening her mouth to object "I can't let my cute student work when she's sick now, can I?"

He was wearing a mask but Sakura could see her former sensei smiling at her and it always let her feel at ease. She was really glad he had been there just now to help her.

They soon had reached the Uchiha mansion and Kakashi carried her in.

"Thanks I can take it from here" Sakura said as she wanted to get down and walk herself.

"I'm not taking any risks" refused Kakashi "Where's your Bedroom?"

"Ah u-upstairs" stuttered Sakura. She blushed, they hadn't told anyone that they were sharing a bed.

Kakashi went upstairs and lay her down on the bed, looking around.

Truth was he had already noticed that they slept in one bed but he decided it was none of his business.

He was sorry for Naruto but in his opinion Sakura could help Sasuke recover from his past.

"Do you know why you're not feeling well?" Kakashi asked to change Sakuras obvious uncomfortable expression.

"It's probably because I ate so much yesterday." She said now getting redder and redder.

"Well then just rest for today. If you need anything call me"

"Thank you Kakashi sensei"

And with that they said their goodbyes and Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**That was Chapter 5. Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry it's so short and took such a long time to upload. I'll make the next one longer.**

**It may take awhile till I write again because I'm so busy at the moment so sorry in advance.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

It was in the afternoon that day, when the sun was already setting and the town looked peaceful in its yellow, orange and red light that Sasuke finally returned from his mission.

When he entered his house he stopped.

Sasuke could feel the presence of someone else. It couldn't possibly be Sakura he considered. She was still working at the Hospital at this hour.

Slowly he made his way up the stairs, following the presence of the person.

It was leading him to the bedroom. With one hand around his sword, he went in ready to attack whoever dared to break in his house.

As he entered he stopped, letting go of his sword again and relaxing his tense body again.

It was Sakura. She was sound asleep in the bedroom coiling up like a cat.

Why was she here? Wasn't she supposed to be working today? Is she sick?

A lot of questions shot through the Uchiha and at the last thought he walked up to her and sat at her bedside quietly and carefully put his hand on her head to check if she had a fever.

When he was sure she didn't have one, he let out a sigh of relief.

Sasuke was surprised at that. When did he start to worry about her so much?

Thinking about that, he kept sitting there and watched the pinkette who seemed to look so comfortable in her sleep.

* * *

Sakura felt someone stroking her head but thinking she was still dreaming, she didn't expect to see someone when she opened her eyes.

She was already feeling much better than she had this morning but seeing the raven haired so close after such a long time almost gave her a heart attack.

"Sa-sasuke-kun you're back!" she said, trying to sit up. But Sasuke was holding her down.

"You okay?" he asked seriously. Surprised at his question it took her a while to find the answer "Yeah I'm fine. I was just feeling sick this morning on my way to work. Probably from overeating" Sakura blushed a little of embarrassment but Sasuke didn't seem to take any notice at all "Kakashi found me and brought me home" she finished quickly.

"You must be hungry! Let me make you something quickly" Sakura said, trying once again to stand up. But Sasuke still hadn't let go, pushing her to lie down again "Stay here. I'll make something myself. Just keep sleeping" and with that he left the room.

Sakura couldn't explain why but she felt so happy and relieved.

She was glad Sasuke was finally back and looked fine.

She was always afraid that he would get hurt even though she knew well that it wasn't easy to hurt someone as strong as Sasuke.

As she lay on her back and watched the ceiling getting darker and darker due to the sun vanishing, she noticed that she was smiling the whole time and covered her mouth with her hand as though she shouldn't have.

At that moment she heard Sasuke coming in again and looked up, putting her hands down again.

He was carrying a tablet with a bowl with soup and two cups of tea.

"Have something to eat too" were his words and Sakura couldn't help to laugh a little at his uncomfortable expression.

He was obviously not used to this.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she said gratefully and sat up so she could accept the food.

Sakura assumed that he would leave again but he didn't.

He sat on his side of the bed and took a cup of tea.

There was no talking. The silence was only interrupted by the slurping of the soup and the sipping of the tea from time to time.

But it wasn't a bad silence. It was like a silent understanding and Sakura appreciated it.

When Sakura was finished Sasuke stood up again and left but came back shortly after he took a shower only wearing his long shorts and showing his naked torso again much to Sakura's pleasure.

It was after he climbed in bed again that he turned to Sakura "I'm turning off the lights".

"Alright" she replied a little confused but lay down nevertheless.

It felt as if he never had left.

* * *

The next morning came when Sakura was abruptly woken up, feeling sick again.

This time it was even worse than the day before.

She got up and ran to the toilet to only make it barely on time.

When everything from yesterday evening was thrown up again, Sakura cleaned her mouth when she saw Sasuke coming up from behind trough the mirrors.

"Unless you snuck out last night and stuffed yourself with tons of food, I don't think it's because of overeating" he told her calmly as she turned around to face him.

"Maybe you did catch a cold" he said, feeling her head while Sakura blushed.

Looking at her face he continued "You do seem to be a little red".

'That's not because of a fever' she thought now blushing even more.

"You shouldn't go to work today either!" he decided firmly.

Although she was touched by his kindness, Sakura didn't like missing work two days in a row.

"I'm fine! Really! Besides if I'm really sick then there's no better place than the Hospital to go to, right" she said, trying to convince him to let her go.

"It's not about where you go, it's about what you do there" he replied, still with a serious expression.

"Then how about you accompany me there?"

Of course that wasn't a serious question because there was no way he was going to do that.

So when they were making their way to the Hospital together, Sakura's jaw was still dropped in disbelief and surprise.

Sasuke was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Sakura to finish her check up.

It was Shizune that checked her.

"It's not a cold right? I mean I should know since I'm a medic ninja myself but I don't know why I can't keep my food down" Sakura consulted with her older Senpai.

"No it's not but don't worry, we will find the reason just let me run some test"

When they were finished, they had some free time before the results came out.

Feeling a little weak because she didn't have anything in her stomach, Sasuke and her went out to have something to eat.

On their way they met a lot of people. Among them also Kakashi whom Sakura thanked for yesterday again and even Sasuke seemed to be grateful.

It was already time for the results so they made their way back to the Hospital.

As they arrived, Sakura saw a panting Shizune running towards them.

Why was she so out of breath? Sakura couldn't help but feel a little worried.

What did the results of the tests say?

Even Sasuke couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

**That was chapter 6. Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry it's so short again. I'll soon have more time to write again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

_It was already time for the results so they made their way back to the Hospital._

_As they arrived, Sakura saw a panting Shizune running towards them._

_Why was she so out of breath? Sakura couldn't help but feel a little worried._

_What did the results of the tests say?_

_Even Sasuke couldn't help but wonder._

* * *

"Shizune! What's wrong?" Sakura asked, already preparing for the worst.

"Did the result of one of the test say something?" she noticed how her voice sounded insecure and afraid but she was trying to stay strong.

It had taken a while for Shizune to catch her breath but her face didn't show any signs of terror or bad news "Ah about that, no they didn't. There's nothing wrong with you"

"What? Then why where you running like there was no tomorrow?" Sakura was a little annoyed and mad now, scaring her like that, she felt like an idiot.

Nevertheless it didn't pass out on Sakura that the raven haired boy next to her had sighed about the good news which made her secretly happy because it showed how worried he had been about her health, too.

"Well that's because" Shizune started to explain looking from Sakura to Sasuke and back to Sakura again "that I have an idea what may be the cause of your sickness" sounding a little uncertain to say it so open in front of the Uchiha.

"Well? What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

Shizune leaned closer to her and talked now more quietly "It's better if you'd listen to it alone first"

Sakura looked at her but understood. Then she turned to Sasuke "Wait here a moment okay? I'll come right back" and she went with Shizune in one of the rooms.

Sasuke didn't like that he was left in the dark so he sat once again in the waiting room waiting for her to finish but he didn't miss out to glare at every single person who walked by, it was a good way to blow off steam.

'Why did it take so long', 'What could they be discussing?' or 'Was it really something serious?' were his thought but it always was followed by the question 'Why do I even care? It is none of my business anyway!'

When Sakura finally came out again he stood up, a little too quickly to look natural, he was expecting an explanation on what was wrong with her and if everything would be alright.

But nothing of the sort came. Contrary, Sakura looked even paler than before.

Even on the way back she didn't talk, something really unlike her.

He did not like the idea of him having to ask but not knowing was killing him "So what is it?"

Sakura's response made matters even worse, she started smiling "Haha it was nothing! Just some minor infection from a patient of mine"

Sasuke knew that was a lie, he knew his old Teammate too well and it was easy for him to figure out when she was lying. Besides, her fake smile was obvious because it couldn't compare to the real one he had seen so often already.

But even though he knew it was a lie, he couldn't force her to tell him.

The sun was already setting when they finally reached the Uchiha mansion.

"I'll make us dinner" said Sakura and hushed to the kitchen, leaving a displeased Sasuke behind.

…

* * *

They had already eaten and Sasuke was now taking a shower when Sakura finally had a moment to think about what had happened today.

_Flashback^^_

"Don't you think you might be pregnant?" were Shizunes first words to her as they entered the room.

"I mean, could it be?" she continued a little embarrassed to ask her kouhei that "I got the idea when I heard a woman who just gave birth, talk about her symptoms in the early stage of her pregnancy and she's right. Doesn't it also apply to you? Think about it that would also explain why none of the tests were positive. Well normally that would have been the first thing I'd check but I didn't think you had been intimate with…"

Sakura couldn't hear her anymore let alone find the words to reply her.

'Could it be?' Her thoughts immediately went to the one who was responsible for this 'Oh my god what will Sasuke say? There's no way he'll be okay with it even if he wanted to restore his clan'

"T-there might be a chance that it's not the case right?" she stuttered hushed.

"Of course! Let's just make the test and we'll see"

"R-right…" but Sakura wasn't relieved at all, she knew what the results would be and deep down she had began to already realize what it also meant for her.

And she was right: She was pregnant.

_Flashback end^^_

"There's no way I can hide that" she mumbled to herself, sitting in the dark living room and feeling really down.

* * *

And it got worse the following week. Sakura had great difficulty facing Sasuke, let alone be in one room with him. She just couldn't bring herself to talk with him about it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was sulking because she obviously was hiding something from him which made him be especially emotionless and cold towards her.

Sakura went out shopping one day while Sasuke was on a mission.

She had to talk with somebody about her condition. She couldn't keep quiet about it anymore, she was feeling like the weight of that secret kept smothering her heart and stopped her from breathing and she couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell someone and it couldn't be Sasuke.

Sakura thought about visiting her blonde friend but Ino has always been a gossip so she was out of question. And so was Naruto. He couldn't possibly keep such a big secret to himself.

'Who can I talk to?' she asked herself again and again when she saw the right person.

Of course, why hadn't she thought about him first? He was the ideal person for it.

Caring enough about Sakura and Sasuke to not judge her about it, to give her the right advice she needed and he would never spill the beans.

Quickly she walked over to him, only to stumble over her own feet and fly right into his arms.

"Sakura I'm glad to see you seem to be so happy to see me but you should watch where you're going"

"Ah sorry Kakashi-sensei" she said looking up to him and smiled "I need to talk to you about something"

* * *

Kakashis eyes widened as Sakura told him everything, he could hardly believe it. Sakura was only 17 years old and Sasuke was emotional not ready for a child yet.

While telling her former Sensei everything she felt the weight being lifted up off her chest but she couldn't stop her tears from rolling down her cheek.

Kakashi put her arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"You know you have to tell him" he finally told her the thing she knew best of all.

"I know" was her reply and she wished away her tears. "It's just….I thought things were going well but since last week he returned to being cold and distant again! I'm scared that this will make everything worse"

"I know how you feel but it is better you tell him than he finding it out some other way"

Kakashi was right. He always was even though it wasn't always the easiest way to go.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei" and with that they parted and Sakura went home, determined to tell Sasuke everything.

* * *

When she came home Sasuke was already back from his mission "Where were you? Buying grocery couldn't possibly take so long" were his first words and they were as cold as ice.

Now Sakura was getting mad, probably because her emotions were playing crazy but it hurt that he was so mean to her and she couldn't and wouldn't take it anymore "What with you? It is none of your business! How long I'm gone or what I'm doing is for me to decide! Besides you weren't even home yourself so why do you care?"

Sasuke was stunned, he had never seen Sakura get angry at him before and honestly, it was frightening. He knew she was right but he was pissed off because he was only worried that she was feeling sick again like she was almost every morning.

"Do what you want!" he hissed in a hateful tone and went out, leaving behind a furious Sakura who was already regretting her outbreak.

This was not how she wanted things to be before she told him.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**Sorry it took such a long time to update but I'm glad about the good reviews so thank you for that.**

**I'll try to update sooner.**


End file.
